Vice Versa
by xLazy-Brunette
Summary: A normal day of hanging out turns into a wild week of mayhem! Big Time Rush is sent to an Alternate Universe full of things they wouldn't do! Big Time Rush will spot their AU selves and have a small peek at what they do. Will time be rewritten when they meet with them, or will things just be awkward? Please R&R!


**I've come to hit you with another fanfiction! WOOHOO! A fresh slate is best, right? I'm not stopping my previous fanfictions, but just ... clearing my mind a bit. :) ifyouknowwhatImean. TEEHEE. Anyway, I see you guys loved my previous one-shot 'Wedding Bells'! Hope all of you little ... monkeys have your reading eyes on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush ... or Moby Dick. (Have to make sure you know. :U)**

* * *

_James closed the janitor's closet door behind him. Giving Logan an animalistic growl, he whipped out his chapstick and applied it to his lips. "I've been waiting for this all day," James said as he cupped Logan's face with his hands._

_Logan gazed into James' nutella eyes, too lovestruck to think. "I-I love you, Jamie,"_

_James put his forehead against Logan's. "I know," Just then, Logan went in for a kiss. Sparks flew around them as they hoped to never let go of each other._

* * *

James slammed the door to apartment 2J open with a wild grin plastered on his face. "Guess who's got a date tonight!"

Logan, on the orange couch, was reading Moby Dick. With an annoyed roll of his eyes, he looked up at James and said in a dull voice, "You."

James took a seat next to his raven haired friend. Poor guy. Maybe he had another break up with Camille. He couldn't help it. James had to help Logan. "Troubles with Camille?"

Logan shut his book and put it down on the coffee table. He gave an angry glare at James and crossed his arms. "She said we had to take a break because ... I get a little jealous when she kisses the guys in her movie roles," he huffed.

James nudged Logan's shoulder. "It's just acting, bro," he laughed. "Get use to it."

Logan sighed.

"How about we go meet up with Kendall and Carlos at the pool? That'll get your mind off of her for a while," James gt right up from the couch and opened the door. Logan followed after him.

Going down the hallway, Logan saw Camille talking to another guy. He turned his head back to James, a punch of guilt hit him. "Maybe I should apologize to Camille," he sighed. James put his finger out and shook it. Oh, right, stop thinking about Camille.

Kendall was seen talking to Jo. They looked like they were having a fun time together. Kendall would talk, Jo would laugh. Jo would talk, Kendall would laugh! Everything with Camille and Logan is just ... awkward on again off again stuff.

"Yo, Kendall!" James called, giving a friendly wave. "Me and Logan were gonna go to the pool. Wanna join us?"

Kendall planned another get together with Jo and said his goodbyes. "Sure! Where's Carlos?" They can't just go without Carlos. Carlos is a gap filler. Everytime he's around, everything is better. Evem in kindergarten he made everything better!

James looked everywhere around where he was standing. "He's probably already outside," he shrugged. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, you wanna catch a movie sometime?" Carlos winked. "Oh, I don't know! I mean, you're a real charming guy and all- Oh what the hey? Let's just makeout!" Carlos said in a high pitch tone as he wiggled the corndog around as if it was alive. He bit into his favorite treat and savored the taste. He looked around the pool, several people were giving stares. He just ignored them. It was normal, though. He just tells himself that they're too boring ot handle his fun. Once finished, he had spotted his three best friends with towls and bathing suits on. "Hey, guys!" Carlos shouted with a big grin.

James quickly sat down in a chair next to the pool and put his hands under his head to catch a tan. "Life is great. Girls, the pool, you guys," he listed, "I never want to leave."

Kendall laughed. "Who knows, you might marry a girl that lives in Spain or something," he shrugged. "And maybe that girl wouldn't want to leave her home town so you would have to stay with her. Your choice, really."

Logan observed everything around him. "Uhh, guys?"

"I'm not going to marry someone in Spain," James stated. "Maybe someone who's in Canada ... or Australia! Or Britain. God, I love those accents."

"Guys,"

"Poor Spanish girls," Carlos pouted.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

Logan looked around once more, seeing absolutly no soul whatsoever except for themselves. "No one is here ... not even Bitters," an eerie chill blew against their skin. "And when did it get dark? It was 1 o'clock before ..." Kendall checked his watch, shifting in his seat.

"8:45pm..?" Kendall said, fear ridden in his voice. "But I could have sworn ..."

A sudden bolt of lightning cracked through the air like an explosion. The pool glowed an purple color, releasing ominous fumes. As it slowly floated closer and closer to Big Time Rush, they became curious. Kendall, being the leader, walked towards it. It wasn't poisonous to the flesh ... that good. But, what if it's some kind of toxin? Kendall stepped a little closer and breathed it in. Feeling very light headed, he fell into the pool!

"Kendall!" James shouted.

"Jump into the pool!" Carlos demanded.

James and Logan shared glances. "WHY?" Logan asked, in a panicky way.

"I SAW IT IN A MOVIE ONCE, JUST TRUST ME!"

They all gulped.

Screaming, they all took a leap into the purple-colored pool after their blonde leader.

* * *

**Short chapter! EEE. Sorry. Got to work on that. I'm just always trying to get these things done as quick as I can or else I'll never finish them. Then it turns into some sort of ... school work for me and that's not okay. Lmao. So, leave a review, criticizm is welcomed if you like, and please tell me how you liked it! What were your favorite parts? Lol. I'll see you in chapter 2. ;)**


End file.
